Rift Plane
The Rift plane is an alternate dimension to the normal environment, or material plane, where most ''Warframe'' gameplay takes place. Generally, entities in the Rift plane cannot interact with entities in the material plane, though there are substantial exceptions. Currently, only a can transition friends, foes, and himself between the two planes with his abilities, providing him opportunity for a vast amount of synergies. Entering the Rift In order for Warframes to enter the Rift plane, there must be a in the Squad. The can either players, or create a which temporarily warps a zone of the material plane into the Rift. Additionally, can enter and leave the Rift at will (with his Companion in tow, if any) by dodging (default ), briefly leaving a small portal in his wake that allies can touch to enter the Rift temporarily. Enemies can enter the Rift plane by being banished or walking into a Cataclysm, but take 300 transitional damage by doing so. Transition damage (when entering or leaving the Rift) is not affected by Ability Strength or any damage increase, whatsoever. A Synthesis Target or Capture Target may demonstrate the ability to phase in and out of the Rift; they do not damage themselves in this manner. Defense, Mobile Defense and Excavation mission targets can be placed within the Rift if they are even partly within a Cataclysm zone, and special enemies like bosses or Capture targets cannot be banished but can be affected by the Cataclysm's influence. Sortie Tenno Operatives and Rescue targets can be banished. Warframes regenerate 2''' energy per second while in the Rift plane. Though a small amount when compared to skills such as , this energy regeneration is constant and cannot be interrupted, except by the effects of some abilities or by exiting the Rift. Warframes using channeled abilities (such as , & ) '''do not gain energy toward their upkeep; however, during non-toggles (such as Mirage's ), the Warframe will regain energy. Interactions Across Planes Players Interactions of players with other things: *'General Combat': Any combatant within the Rift plane cannot strike combatants that are in the material plane, and vice versa (see below). Simply put, all weapon attacks are ineffective across the different dimensional planes. *'No' cross-plane effect: **Players in the Rift plane cannot perform most of the interactions with the environment that require the action key (default ), such as: ***hack consoles (entering the rift will cancel any hacking action) ***introduce datamasses in Mobile Defense objectives (casting before introducing the datamass is therefore a bad idea) ***open lockers ***activate Life Support capsules ***call elevators **Players in the Rift cannot collect Pickups or pick up portable items (such as datamasses, power cores and void keys) in the material plane, unless they are inside a Cataclysm. A Sentinel's and Companion's will still drag pickups near the player. **Weapon damage modified by ability augments, such as or , does not strike between planes. *'Yes' cross-plane effect: **Almost all Warframe abilities do affect combatants across planes. Direct damage abilities (like or ) and non-damaging abilities (like or ), will work identically with no regard to plane. Abilities that make use of exalted weapons, such as 's and 's , also work across planes. *** 's is a notable exception as it never crosses the Rift, even if Gara enters or exits the Rift. Casting Splinter Storm while in the Rift results in the Splinter Storm existing solely in the Rift until the ability expires. **Mutalist Quanta's Alternate Fire **Players in the other plane can revive downed players **Focus multipliers can be picked up from the Rift plane **Open doors (including two-lock/co-op doors) **Capture Interception nodes **Place coolant canister into thermia fractures, and taking them up again after closing the fracture (note: picking up an empty canister after dropped by Coolant Raknoids is not possible) **Sentinel's **Scanning items (e.g. plants or Fragments) still works when the player is in the Rift. **Projectiles from , a Kitgun's Arcane, can target and damage enemies across planes. **Projectiles from and , zaw rivens from the plague star event, also damages enemies across planes. *Operators cannot enter the Rift including through Cataclysm, allowing them to interact with objects that banished Warframes would be unable to. Therefore, an Operator can perform every interaction that requires the action key inside 's Cataclysm, thus trivializing most Spy missions, as one can lock the entire vault room inside the Cataclysm, kill enemies and cameras, and then proceed to the vault and activate Operator mode to hack it. Enemies Interaction of enemies with players: *'General Combat': **Enemies cannot strike players in the other plane (and vice versa as mentioned above), and element procs do not occur. **However, enemies can still see and attack banished Warframes, and physical bodies still experience collision. *'No' cross-plane effect: **Nullifier fields, such as shields of Nullifier Crewman and Corrupted Nullifiers, will not affect banished enemies or warframes (i.e. they will stay in the Rift). **Auras produced by Ancients and Eximus enemies will not affect their allies in the other plane. **Enemies in the Rift plane can't interact with consoles. This becomes useful in preventing enemies from activating alarms (particularly Wardens) or capturing Interception nodes. *'Yes', cross-plane effect: **When enters Nullifier fields: ***If Limbo is in the Rift, he will be pulled out into the material plane and will be unable to enter the Rift as long as he is under the Nullifier effect. ***Limbo will be forced to cancel active . **Abilities from Fog Scrambus. **Blasts from Jackal's homing missiles. **In the Orb Vallis, some enemies are immune to 's effects and will neither enter the Rift nor be affected by , i.e. Jackal, Hyena Pack, and Raknoids. **Hyekka Masters' firebombs **Kuva Fortress turrets and shrapnel mines. **Toxic clouds from a Juggernaut **Tusk Thumper, and its variants, can knock down and damage Tenno in the Rift with its charging. **Projectile attacks from two of Lephantis' heads. Environment Interactions of the environment with players: *'No' cross-plane effect: **Most traps, such as Arc Traps **Corpus Laser Barriers **Grineer Sensor Bars **Orokin Death Orbs, Laser Plates, and Cryo Floors *'Yes', cross-plance effect: **Security Cameras and Kuva Fortress scanners will detect players in the Rift **Hull Breaches **Open fire, like flames burnnig in jars found during Sands of Inaros and jet flame from static dropship in Kuva Fortress. Leaving the Rift If a player enters the Rift plane by being banished, they may simply roll or backspring out of it. This prevents players from griefing other squad members (with the exception of being able to banish players that are in the progress of hacking, which will force them to exit the terminal and fail the hack, which will set off whatever alarms may be triggered by a failed hack), or otherwise ending the effect before the duration is up. Falling into an abyss and being re-spawned will also prematurely end banishment. Enemies banished into the Rift can be banished out of it by a . Allies and enemies that are in the Rift plane by the effects of Cataclysm, must leave the area of that effect. The radius of a Cataclysm recedes naturally over time, so allies and enemies standing still can find themselves out of the Rift before the expected duration has passed. Enemies take 300 transitional damage whenever they leave the Rift in any manner, similar to when they enter (damage cannot be modified). It is possible to "edge-dance" a melee assailant to death near a Cataclysm. Other Information * Transition damage can be diminished by Armor and an Ancient Healer's damage reduction aura. * Bullets that were fired while being in the Rift cannot hit enemies outside, even if the user changed planes before the bullets hit (being outside and shooting, and then changing, also doesn't work). * There is no limit to how many entities (players and enemies) can be banished at the same time, though only the duration of the recently cast Banish will show up. * Even if is inside the Rift her clones 'can ' still hit enemies outside of the Rift. This is because her clones are a Warframe ability, and abilities work through the different planes. * If players are inside a , they can still hit enemies outside of it with bullets, provided that the enemies have been Banished beforehand. Likewise, players affected by outside of a can hit enemies inside it with bullets. Both interactions apply to enemy bullets as well, so it's a good idea to use first, for maximum protection. Bugs *Syndicate weapon effects (such as Entropy) will affect enemies and breakable objects in both planes. * procs affect enemies outside the Rift, even when occurring on a target inside the Rift. *The fire patches left by Napalms will hurt players across both planes. This has been a bug since April, 2016. *The Blade and Whip charge attack can pull enemies in both planes. *Consoles can be interacted with inside a cataclysm by pressing (default ) and (default ) in quick succession. es:Grieta Category:Limbo Category:Update 15 Category:Mechanics